starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лея Органа/Канон
|Дата рождения=За 19 лет до битвы при ЯвинеЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (через 2 дня после образования Галактической Империи) |Место рождения=Полис-Масса |Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,5 метра |Цвет волос=КоричневыйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар, позже седые |Цвет глаз=Карий''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' |Цвет лица=Светлый |Принадлежность=*Семья Скайуокер *Дом ОрганаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат *Восстание *Альянс повстанцев **Флот Альянса **Высшее командование АльянсаДвижущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи *Деревня Светлого древа *Новая РеспубликаОтголоски **Галактический СенатГолос крови ***Популисты *Древние Дома *Сопротивление }} Лея Органа ( ) – чувствительная к Силе женщина человеческой расы, которая исполняла обязанности принцессы Альдераана, члена Имперского Сената, лидера Альянса за восстановление Республики и затем Новой Республики, а также являлась учредителем и генералом Сопротивления. Она сыграла важную роль в поражении Галактической Империи в Галактической гражданской войне и вела борьбу с Первым орденом после его возникновения. Лея была дочерью рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы. Её мать умерла при родах, а отец пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером. Лея, которую отец считал умершей, была удочерена сенатором Бейлом Органой и его женой королевой Брехой, получив статус принцессы Альдераана. Позже она заняла место своего приёмного отца в Сенате, помогая ему вести борьбу против Империи. Во время войны с Империей Лее были доверены похищенные чертежи первой Звезды Смерти – имперского супероружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Находясь в плену на боевой станции, она познакомилась и подружилась с Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло и Чубаккой. Люк и Лея не подозревали, что были родными братом и сестрой. Новые друзья помогли принцессе бежать и доставить украденные чертежи Восстанию. После того как Звезда Смерти была уничтожена во время битвы при Явине, Лея продолжала координировать военную и политическую деятельность Альянса. Бежав с разгромленной в битве на Хоте базы повстанцев, Лея и Хан, которые к тому времени полюбили друг друга, попытались скрыться в Облачном городе на Беспине. Лорд Вейдер захватил их и использовал в качестве приманки, вынудив Люка Скайуокера прилететь на помощь. Соло был заморожен в карбоните и увезён наёмником Бобой Феттом, но остальным удалось покинуть Беспин и воссоединиться с мятежниками. Вскоре Лея приняла участие в успешной операции по спасению Хана Соло от Джаббы Хатта, во время которой она убила криминального босса, за что получила прозвище «Хаттоубийцы». В ходе битвы при Эндоре она высадилась на лесистую планету в составе команды генерала Соло с целью уничтожения генератора щита второй Звезды Смерти. Там Лея узнала, что Дарт Вейдер был её отцом, а Люк Скайуокер – братом. Вейдер и Император (лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус) во время этой битвы погибли. После решающего поражения Империи при Эндоре Лея принимала деятельное участие в формировании Новой Республики. Когда война подошла к концу, Органа была разочарована решением Республики о демилитаризации. Она считала, что уцелевшие сторонники Империи не будут соблюдать подписанный ими мирный договор. В это время Лея и Хан поженились, и у них родился сын Бен. Подрастающий мальчик был чувствителен к Силе и боролся с соблазнами Тёмной стороны. Лея послала его учиться к Люку, готовившему новое поколение джедаев, но Бен обернулся против своего дяди и уничтожил остальных его учеников. Люк отправился в добровольное изгнание, а Бен принял имя «Кайло Рен», став учеником Сноука – Верховного лидера Первого ордена. Лея призывала Республику воспринимать угрозу Первого ордена серьёзно, но Галактический Сенат проигнорировал её предупреждения. Тогда она сформировала Сопротивление – неофициальную военную группировку, тайно финансируемую Республикой. Сопротивлению удалось уничтожить базу «Старкиллер» – супероружие Первого ордена, но эта операция унесла жизнь Хана Соло, погибшего от рук своего сына. Получив информацию о местонахождении Люка, Лея отправила чувствительную к Силе девушку по имени Рей на его поиски, чтобы тот вернулся и вновь спас Галактику. Биография До рождения Во время Войн клонов мастер-джедай Йода отправился в путешествие, чтобы раскрыть секреты бессмертия. Это путешествие, полное различных видений и испытаний, привело его на Морабанд – планету, являвшуюся древней родиной ситхов. Спокойствие – Жрица Силы, которая выступала в роли гида, сказала Йоде, что существует еще один Скайуокер, и Йода услышал свой голос из будущего, повторивший эти слова. Это стало не только намёком на рождение и судьбу брата-близнеца Леи, Люка Скайуокера, но и явилось точным предвидением разговора, случившегося через много лет в хижине Йоды на Дагобе, когда умирающий мастер-джедай открыл Люку тайну происхождения Леи. Рождение, детство и отрочество Лея Амидала Скайуокер''Звёздные войны. Энциклопедия персонажей: Обновлённая и расширенная'' родилась вслед за своим братом-близнецом Люком на астероиде Полис-Масса через два дня после окончания Войн клонов и создания Галактической Империи. Лея и Люк были детьми республиканского сенатора Падме Амидалы, которая умерла во время родов, и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, незадолго до этого павшего на Тёмную сторону Силы. Для того чтобы защитить детей от Империи и их отца – новоиспечённого лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, было решено найти им приёмные семьи. Оби-Ван Кеноби отвёз Люка на Татуин, где в течение многих лет лично следил за взрослением мальчика, отданного на воспитание сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру. Сенатор Бейл Органа и его жена королева Бреха удочерили Лею, благодаря чему девочка получила фамилию Органа и стала наследницей Королевского Дома Альдераана. Было широко известно, что Лея являлась приёмным ребёнком, но она считалась обычной сиротой Войн клонов''Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' и сама оставалась в неведении, кто был её биологическими родителями. Однако Лея, в отличие от брата, сохранила в памяти неизгладимый образ своей родной матери, которая была «очень красивая, добрая, но печальная». В детстве Бейл Органа научил Лею не только осознавать важность своих обязанностей как будущей королевы, но и уважать простых альдераанцев и их труд.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2 Девочку, кроме родителей, воспитывало ещё и несколько старших родственниц, пытавшихся сделать Лею «настоящей» патрицианкой.Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы Тётки учили принцессу правилам этикета, читали ей нотации о необходимости следить за внешним видом и тщательно подбирать себе компанию для общения. Хотя Лея искренне их любила, она не позволила им превратить себя в жеманную пустышку, чьей единственной целью в жизни должны были стать поиски подходящего мужа. Во время бесконечных королевских церемоний Альдераана девочка часто сопровождала своих родителей. Однажды она пожаловалась одной из своих тёток, что её обязанности представляют собой лишь молчаливое участие в утомительных ритуалах. Тётя, грустно улыбаясь, ответила, что роль принцессы, по большей мере, именно такова. Когда гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин прилетел на Альдераан с официальным визитом, отец предупредил тринадцатилетнюю девочку, чтобы та держалась подальше от гостя. Невзирая на это, Лея прокралась по залам дворца позади двух мужчин, подслушав их холодный и напряжённый разговор. Уже тогда она поняла, что Таркин, по сути, был беспощадным убийцей и работорговцем. Годы Империи Обучение Когда Лее исполнилось шестнадцать лет, девушке дали возможность получить начальную военную подготовку под руководством личного инструктора – семья считала необходимым, чтобы принцесса научилась основам самообороны, так как её королевский статус подразумевал опасность подвергнуться нападению или быть похищенной. Лея обожала эти занятия. Они позволяли девушке чувствовать себя физически сильной и дарили отдых от нелюбимых уроков этикета. Военный инструктор научил принцессу сосредотачиваться и сохранять ясность мышления в любой ситуации. Однажды Бейл Органа застал принцессу за учебным поединком в предместьях города вместо урока языков, на котором ей следовало присутствовать в это время. Возвращаясь с отцом во дворец, Лея заявила, что не желает идти по стопам своей матери. Вице-король объяснил дочери, что ей следует гордиться получаемой в наследие гармоничной культурой Альдераана и своей будущей ролью королевы, даже если ей не нравятся обязанности, которые предстоит исполнять. Во время занятий по самообороне принцессу учили умению противостоять пыткам, в том числе действию «сыворотки правды», которое пригодилось ей позже на Звезде Смерти. Несколько лет девушка обучалась пилотированию. Лея также освоила верховую езду и даже стала чемпионкой Альдераана среди юниоров в стипль-чезе. Бейл рассказывал Лее истории о джедаях, защитниках старой Республики, а однажды принцесса подслушала, как он обсуждал способности Дарта Вейдера. В позднем подростковом возрасте Лея по стопам своего приёмного отца пришла в политику, став в 14 лет младшим законодателем Имперского сената. Гуманитарная миссия на планету Лотал Примерно за три года до битвы при Явине шестнадцатилетняя Лея работала помощницей своего отца в Имперском Сенате и тайно оказывала поддержку группам, ведущим подрывную деятельность против Империи. После битвы на Гареле она придумала план передачи Восстанию трёх корветов типа «Молотоглав», которые должны были быть «похищены» повстанцами во время её высадки с гуманитарной миссией на Лотале. Прилетев туда, она встретилась с Кэнаном Джаррусом и Эзрой Бриджером, переодетыми соответственно в штурмовика и имперского кадета. Лейтенант Йогар Лист, в обязанности которого входил осмотр кораблей, прибывавших на Лотал, знал, что звездолёты Леи подозрительно часто попадали в руки бунтовщиков. Поэтому Лист предпринял строгие меры безопасности, чтобы избежать каких-либо осложнений, вызванных «незваными гостями с Альдераана». Он приказал установить гравитационные замки на посадочные стойки «молотоглавов» и отрядил два шагохода АТ-АТ для их охраны, что чрезвычайно осложнило план Леи по передаче корветов Восстанию. Настояв, чтобы Лист передал на время свой челнок гуманитарной миссии, Лея вместе с Кэнаном и Эзрой полетела к укрытию бывшего губернатора Лотала Райдера Азади. Прибыв на место, они обнаружили, что штурмовики схватили Райдера и собираются казнить его. Появился «Призрак» и открыл огонь. Кэнан, Эзра и Лея притворились, что Райдер и экипаж «Призрака» взяли их в заложники. На борту корабля Лея, узнавшая, что Эзра недавно потерял своих родителей, развеяла опасения мальчика, что восстание против Империи бессмысленно. Затем заговорщики занялись разработкой плана по похищению корветов. Всё ещё переодетые имперцами Кэнан и Эзра отвезли Лею на «Фантоме» обратно к стоянке «молотоглавов», отвлекая таким образом внимание удивлённого их возвращением Листа. В это время Райдер, Сабин Врен и C1-10P отключили гравитационные замки и подняли захваченные корабли в воздух. В ходе последовавшей перестрелки Лея увидела, как Кэнан использовал свой световой меч, чтобы опрокинуть АТ-АТ. Когда Эзра применил телекинез, обезоружив двоих штурмовиков, принцесса схватила одну из винтовок и застрелила их. Лея приказала мальчику, садившемуся в последний улетающий корвет, изобразить борьбу и оглушить её. Когда лейтенант Лист пришёл ей на помощь, она изругала его за неудачу и потребовала предоставить ей корабль для возвращения домой. Имперский сенатор Лея в конце концов заняла место своего отца в Имперском Сенате, став самым молодым избранным сенатором. Её тётки протестовали, утверждая, что ей следовало бы лучше найти знатного мужа; пресса не воспринимала Лею всерьёз как политика и дипломата, обвиняя девушку в том, что она лишь «играет в сенатора». Несмотря на это, общественность Империи прониклась к Лее симпатией, и любой слух о неуважительном обращении с ней мог «вызвать бурю» в Голонете. Перед своим избранием сенатором Лея провела несколько дней, составляя список жалоб, с которыми она планировала обратиться прямо к Императору. Вместе с другими избранными должностными лицами она была представлена Палпатину своим отцом на Корусанте. Однако, оказавшись лицом к лицу с правителем Империи, девушка настолько была напугана аурой зла, исходившей от него, что лишилась дара речи и смогла лишь присесть в реверансе. Позже Лее не раз приходилось сталкиваться с правой рукой Императора – Вейдером (оба не знали о своей кровной связи), которого она считала своим главным недругом, омерзительным и бессердечным существом. Лея желала настоящих изменений и реформ, но вскоре обнаружила, что другие сенаторы не разделяли её идеалы. Из реального органа власти Сенат превратился в церемониальное учреждение, в котором процветали доносы и шантаж. Сенаторы охотно голосовали за каждый указ Палпатина,Таркин и ни один делегат не осмеливался испытывать терпение императора. В первые же дни в Сенате Лея поняла, что предательства, скорее всего, следует ожидать от тех, кто казался самым дружелюбным.Наследник джедаев Девушка не могла понять, как другие сенаторы могли игнорировать преступления Империи во Внешнем Кольце, и посвятила себя помощи страдающим жителям Галактики. Однажды она спасла осиротевшего маленького вуки, деревня которого была превращена в руины имперскими войсками. Тем не менее, к её неудовольствию, средства массовой информации продолжали интересоваться ею лишь как наследницей знатной семьи, не обращая внимания на её гуманитарную деятельность. Во время своего пребывания на посту имперского сенатора Лее приходилось общаться с гивинами – гуманоидами, обладавшими от природы незаурядными математическими способностями. Девушка запомнила несколько уравнений, которые доказали свою полезность, когда она имела дело с представителями этой расы и их обычаем «математического приветствия». Узнав о существовании Альянса за восстановление Республики, Лея пожелала присоединиться к нему, рассматривая это как возможность на самом деле помочь Галактике. Она, несмотря на скептицизм и опасения отца, настояла на своём участии в похищении чертежей Звезды Смерти, надеясь таким образом показать серьёзность своих намерений. За несколько недель до своей поездки на Татуин принцесса выступила с речью в Сенате об увеличении количества гуманитарных миссий Альдераана к отдалённым обитаемым системам, забытым или пренебрегаемым Империей. Несмотря на популярность Леи, её выступление получило неоднозначные отклики – многие в Центральных Мирах считали, что Империя уже оказывала всю необходимую помощь, и что «вмешательство» Альдераана становилось слишком существенным. Через несколько дней, как и многие другие члены Имперского Сената, принцесса присутствовала на приёме и балу в Императорском дворце. Во время бала она танцевала с имперским кадетом Тейном Кайреллом. Юноша, однако, заметил, что Лея была рассеянна и почти не обращала на него внимания, погружённая в свои мысли.Потерянные звёзды Галактическая гражданская война Битва при Скарифе 250px|thumb|Принцесса Лея держит в руке инфокарту с чертежами «Звезды Смерти»Во время Галактической гражданской войны, после перемещения штаб-квартиры Альянса с Дантуина на Явин IV и битвы за чертежи «Звезды Смерти», Органа добровольно вызвалась на миссию по доставке чертежей, вопреки желанию её отца.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Он неохотно отпустил её, но попросил, чтобы она после перехвата планов отыскала на Татуине генерала Оби-Вана Кеноби. В составе флота, высланного на помощь выкравшему хранившиеся в имперской цитадели чертежи отряду Изгой-один она отправилась на Скариф на корвете «Тантив IV». Там она едва избежала засады, устроенной прибывшими имперскими подкреплениями во главе с Дартом Вейдером и после получения чертежей супероружия направилась к Татуину. Однако Вейдер сумел отследить повстанческий корабль, нагнал его и после короткой битвы взял на абордаж. Лея была захвачена в плен. Однако перед пленением она успела передать чертежи станции дроиду-астромеханику R2-D2 который, вместе со своим товарищем, протокольным дроидом C-3PO, смог сбежать с корвета на Татуин, воспользовавшись спасательной капсулой.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Пленница Звезды Смерти thumb|left|250px|Спасение принцессы ЛеиПринцесса отвергла все обвинения лорда ситхов. Однако она не знала, что Вейдер был очень хорошо осведомлён о её связях с Восстанием. Он обвинил её во лжи и велел увести её. Она, тем не менее, попыталась бежать, воспользовавшись шаттлом, но Вейдер предвидел это и вновь схватил её. Лея была доставлена на «Звезду Смерти» и заключена в тюремный блок. После роспуска Сената Вейдер подверг её пыткам с целью узнать местоположение главной базы повстанцев, но не добился ничего. После прибытия «Звезды Смерти» в систему Альдераана Лея была препровождена к командующему станцией гранд-моффу Уилхаффу Таркину. Тот, намереваясь получить информацию от принцессы другим способом, угрожал уничтожить её родной мир. Лея солгала ему, сказав, что база находится на Дантуине (откуда она незадолго до того была эвакуирована), однако Таркин всё равно приказал уничтожить Альдераан, объяснив это тем, что Дантуин находится слишком далеко от Центральных миров, чтобы демонстрировать на нём мощь «Звезды Смерти». Лея была приговорена к смерти и вновь водворена в камеру. Оби-Ван Кеноби, однако, получив послание принцессы, вместе с Люком Скайуокером зафрахтовал грузовой корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». Там они были захвачены «Звездой Смерти». Однако Люку, владельцу корабля Хану Соло и его второму пилоту Чубакке удалось освободить Лею, выкрав её из камеры. Оби-Ван, в свою очередь, отключил луч захвата, удерживавший «Тысячелетний сокол», и троим людям при поддержке двух дроидов удалось бежать. Оби-Ван, однако, прикрывая их отход, погиб в поединке с Вейдером. Явин IV Когда «Тысячелетний сокол» по инструкциям Леи Органы направился на Явин IV, принцесса поняла, что Дарт Вейдер позволил им уйти не просто так. Соло, напротив, заявил, что его интересуют только кредиты, которые он намеревается получить за доставку пассажиров на Явин. Такое отсутствие бескорыстия возмутило Органу. После посадки в Великом храме массасси, где находился штаб повстанцев, Лея была тепло встречена генералом Уиллардом. Она поблагодарила Люка за проявленное им мужество и порекомендовала Уилларду испытать его лётные навыки на симуляторе, чтобы в случае успеха он вступил в Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев. После того, как чертежи «Звезды Смерти» были извлечены из памяти R2-D2 и проанализированы, в них было обнаружено уязвимое место, намеренно допущенное конструктором при разработке станции. Генерал Ян Додонна изложил собравшимся пилотам истребителей, среди которых был и Люк, разработанный им дерзкий план: контратаковать приближающуюся «Звезду Смерти». Лея с командного пункта видела взрыв станции, уничтоженной торпедами, метко выпущенными Люком Скайуокером. После битвы Когда уцелевшие пилоты и солдаты Альянса вновь собрались в храме, была проведена краткая церемония чествования героев. Люк Скайуокер, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти», и Хан Соло, отцепивший от его хвоста Дарта Вейдера, были награждены медалями. Медали им вручила Лея. Далее она обратилась к присутствующим с краткой речью, в которой напомнила, что и их потери были велики. Она также призвала бойцов Альянса почить память погибших на Альдераане, и в первую очередь её родителей – вице-короля Бейла Органу и королеву Бреху Органу. Далее выступил генерал Додонна. Он объявил, что базу на Явине IV необходимо эвакуировать, поскольку Империя теперь знает её местоположение. По окончании церемонии Лея кратко переговорила с Ханом и Люком, выразив надежду на то, что они останутся в рядах Альянса и, когда они разошлись в разные стороны, обратила внимание на высокую блондинку в лётном комбинезоне, стоявшую с непокрытой головой у мемориальной голостатуи её родителей.Принцесса Лея, часть 1 В розыске Сменив роскошное платье на повседневную одежду, Лея разыскала адмирала Акбара, руководившего погрузкой эвакуируемого имущества. Она спросила его, где ей найти генерала Додонну, и он указал ей, однако предупредил, что генерал сейчас очень занят: подыскивает планету для новой базы. Лея, отправившись к Додонне, попросила у него корабль, чтобы помочь в поисках, но он решительно отказался даже обсуждать это. Он сказал, что Империя разыскивает всех уцелевших альдераанцев с целью репрессировать их. Что же до самой Леи, за её голову назначена награда в 10 миллионов кредитов. Поэтому, заявил генерал, Лея не покинет Явин иначе как в сопровождении вооружённого эскорта. Поражённая Лея снова направилась к Акбару, но разговор не состоялся. Она продолжала помогать в эвакуации, когда внезапно пришло сообщение от лейтенанта Калуана Иматта, лидера «Сорокопутов»: вся его эскадрилья погибла, а ему самому удалось бежать. Органа попросила Хана Соло помочь Восстанию и спасти Эматта, который находился на планете Киркон. В конечном итоге Соло принял эту миссию, вместе с Чубаккой отправился на Киркон, спас Иматта и на «Тысячелетнем соколе» доставил его на Явин.Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки Вернувшись к работам по эвакуации, она вновь встретилась с той девушкой, которую видела у скульптуры её родителей: её звали Эваан Верлейн. Она подтвердила Лее, что среди повстанцев действительно ходят слухи о том, что имперцы выслеживают всех уцелевших альдераанцев, чтобы подвергнуть их репрессиям. Встревоженная положением своего народа, Лея поняла, что её долг как последнего члена дома Органа – найти, собрать и защитить каждого из уцелевших сыновей и дочерей Альдераана. Вместе с Эваан и R2-D2 она предприняла самовольную миссию для спасения выживших альдераанцев. Перед тем, как отправиться в путь, она с помощью астродроида записала голографическое сообщение, в котором объяснила мотивы своего неповиновения приказам, и ночью переслала его Додонне. Трое тем временем бежали с Явина на шаттле Т-1, но, едва они взлетели, за ними в погоню устремились два истребителя «X-wing», пилотируемые Люком Скайуокером и Веджем Антиллесом. Верлейн, тем не менее, сумела обмануть их и совершить гиперпрыжок на Набу. Выжившие альдераанцы Достигнув Набу, они совершили посадку в столице планеты Тиде. Там они выдали себя за имперских ревизоров и беспрепятственно вышли в город. Проходя через колоннаду, Органа заметила на одной из колонн портрет покойной Падме Амидалы (которая, хотя Лея этого и не знала, являлась её биологической матерью). Лее неожиданно показалось, что нарисованная женщина повернула голову и посмотрела на неё, что она расценила как иллюзию (хотя, по всей вероятности, это было видение Силы). В это время её окликнул лорд Джунн, старый друг семьи Органа, и пригласил их на свою виллу. Там Лея попросила Джунна организовать ей встречу с Мулом Санакой, владельцем клуба «Диджа» в Керене и работодателем «Мелодичного ордена» – группы музыкантов с Альдераана, которых они хотели разыскать раньше, чем это сделает Империя. Когда он сделал это, Лея, Эваан и R2-D2 отправились в клуб и встретились там с Санакой, с которым надеялись договориться.Принцесса Лея, часть 2 Однако Санака и его охранники-бесалиски, уже осведомлённые о личности принцессы, попытались захватить Лею. Когда им это не удалось, Санака решил убить Лею, но вместо этого его застрелила Ува Парис, лидер «Мелодичного ордена». Она отвела Лею к музыкантам, и там она выступила с речью, призывая альдераанцев лететь с нею к звёздам, чтобы отыскать всех до единого сирот Альдераана. После этого она проникла во дворец Джунна и, угрожая ему пистолетом, потребовала объяснить, почему он выдал их Санаке. Он предположил, что ей нужна его голова, но она предпочла космический корабль, на котором можно было бы вывезти альдераанцев. Он отдал ей свою роскошную яхту, и два корабля отправились на планету Салласт во Внешнем Кольце, где располагался альдераанский Анклав. Там Органа, Верлейн и R2-D2 наняли салластанца Тивви, который провёл их в анклав. Однако по пути их встретил отряд автоматчиков. Разоружив их, Лея потребовала, чтобы они отвели её к их лидеру, Хранителю Джоре Астейн, которая поначалу отказывалась признавать власть Леи. Более того, она подозревала её в предательстве, в частности, потому, что в одной из передач, перехваченных с «Лорда Джунна», певица из «Мелодичного ордена» Тейс неумышленно разгласила их местонахождение своей сестре Туле, находившейся под бдительным оком имперского коммандера Дрида.Принцесса Лея, часть 3 Узнав, что звёздный разрушитель Дрида вышел на орбиту Салласта, Астейн приказала своим людям убить Органу и Верлейн, вынудив их бежать в загрязнённый водосток под Колодцем видений. Оттуда они выгнали стаю камнедробителей и вынудили их напасть на штурмовиков, сражавшихся над Анклавом с альдераанцами. После победы над ними Астейн признала власть Леи и первой преклонила перед нею колени. С Салласта альдераанцев вывез местный контрабандист Ниен Нанб. Органа наградила его, вручив халцедоновое ожерелье, некогда принадлежавшее её покойной матери. В этот момент Астейн и её помощник Ковис привели к ней изобличённую Тейс. Лея, поговорив с нею наедине за чашкой чая, убедилась, что она сделала это без умысла, и что она очень тяжело переносит разлуку с сестрой. Она отправила Астейн вместе с Парис на переговоры с альдераанской колонией на Эспирионе, а Тейс попросила связаться с сестрой и поинтересоваться у Тулы, где находится она сама. К несчастью, план сработал не в ту сторону: как только Тейс это сделала, Дрид понял, что повстанцы разгадали её игру. Органа, отстранив Тейс, предложила Дриду выкуп за Тулу. Дрид предложил для обмена саму Лею, и та притворно согласилась. Обмен состоялся на пустынной планете Скарадош.Принцесса Лея, часть 4 Однако принцесса вовсе не собиралась вновь отдавать себя в руки имперского правосудия. Прежде чем она ступила на трап шаттла Дрида, имперцы были атакованы группой альдераанцев под предводительством Эваан Верлейн, прибывшей на корабле Ниена Нунба. В результате нападения погиб и коммандер Дрид. Лея была отбита, и Нунб вывез их всех, включая Тулу, из системы, обогнав разрушитель Дрида, который взял курс на Эспирион, чтобы уничтожить тамошних альдераанцев.Принцесса Лея, часть 5 Хотя Лея и была удивлена множеством кораблей с альдераанцами, которые, узнав, что принцесса собирает их вместе, решили присоединиться к ней, она приказала им готовиться к бою. Она также стала свидетельницей воссоединения Тейс и Тулы, после чего встретилась с Парис и Астейн, которые доложили ей о провале своей дипломатической миссии: Астейн позволила себе недопустимый для дипломата ксенофобский выпад по поводу «чистоты крови». Это разгневало Органу, так как она рассчитывала на военную поддержку Эспириона, но после ободряющих слов Верлейн обратилась к альдераанцам с речью. В речи прозвучала фраза, откровенно дезавуирующая выпад Астейн: «И если уцелеет хоть одно живое существо с одной-единственной каплей альдераанской крови, Альдераан будет жить». R2-D2 ретранслировал её речь на Эспирион. Она вдохновила лидера эспирионских альдераанцев Беона Беонеля послать против разрушителя свой флагман «Эспирион Мульти» и уничтожить имперский корабль. После того, как выжившие альдераанцы отпраздновали свою победу, Органа сказала Верлейн, что возвращается в Альянс, который с самого начала не намеревалась оставлять навсегда, и что их народ никогда не будет в безопасности, пока Император сидит на троне. Эваан заявила, что им нужна принцесса, но Лея возразила, что в таком случае они могут её и выбрать, и что Верлейн для этой роли подходит. В конце концов Лея и R2-D2 вернулись на Явин IV, где и воссоединились со Скайуокером, Соло, Чубаккой и C-3PO. На борту «Обещания» Саймун-1 Покинутая жена Врогас Вас Хот Облачный город Операция «Жёлтая луна» Спасение Хана Соло Эндор Новая Республика Набу Между семьёй и службой Освобождение Кашиика Материнство Сенатор Новой Республики Неожиданный союзник Миссия на Бастате Первый Сенатор и бомбардировка Напкина Миссия на Рилоте и Малом Харлоффе Тайна раскрыта Миссия на Сайбенско Узел затягивается Конфликт с Первым Орденом Предыстория на Джакку Карта Скайуокера Личность и черты характера Навыки и способности Другие способности За кулисами Грим и костюмы Её настоящая мать Икона феминизма Появления *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' *''Lost Stars'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel *''Rogue One, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31'' *''Star Wars 33'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Звёздные войны. Потерянные звёзды, глава 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] }} Источники * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5 * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Члены Сопротивления